


The Cold

by Peppi



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, male reader - Freeform, no lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppi/pseuds/Peppi
Summary: The reader is frequently bullied for being gay at his middle school and he ended up with anxiety and depression from it. (This is a male reader story but since there is no smut it won't be wierd as a girl to read)





	The Cold

Hello:3 if your gonna ask, yes I'm a boy so it won't be like a girl trying to know what a boy goes through at school(cough cough I'm also gay)


End file.
